


Per Angusta Ad Augusta

by Nanashi_Soldier



Series: Remember To Live [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine. Fine. I choose you. I'll help you." Stiles rushed out the words before realizing what he did.</p>
<p>"Good. I really would have been stuck here if you had denied me." Isaac's smile turned a little more friendly.</p>
<p>"So what do you need me for?" Stiles had to know.</p>
<p>"We're going to go on a killing spree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Priori

**Author's Note:**

> So sat watching TW tonight and decided to make that one shot into a series. Figure that the prequel and this the actual story. The things my mind comes up with...
> 
> Unbeta'd for reasons I don't know. Blame my laziness. Hi Derek! Because I know you're reading this and probably judging me.
> 
> For those wondering about the title, Per Angusta Ad Augusta is latin for "through difficulties to honors" which is the theme of this work. And this chapter title, a priori means "from what comes before" and is meant to simply tie the prequel to this.
> 
> I'm shooting for 25 chapters... It might end up longer due to the idea in my head. (Maybe a sequel, but we'll see when that time arrives)

Stiles just stared out the window. He was trying to concentrate on schoolwork, but that wasn't happening. How was he supposed to be reading the passage in his history book when he swore he was seeing a ghost outside the school building.

It hadn't been like this for a couple weeks now. He swore he saw the ghost flicker most nights. That was how it started, just flickers. Sometimes it would be sounds: the television, the radio, the toaster. It had scared him half to death at first. But then came the flickers, like an old television screen. It was like he was watching white noise, as the ghost couldn't sustain a form for long. That was enough to have Stiles reevaluate his life and, more importantly, his sanity. But then the ghost stood there, at the end of his bed, just watching him... He had screamed. His dad came in, but the ghost was gone.

That was how it went. Stiles would see it and it would be gone when he went to tell anyone else. It was like the other didn't want to venture close. Sometimes he swore it would call his name, causing him to shudder. But he knew that this ghost was here for him. But why? He wasn't too sure on that one.

"Stiles, you alright?" Scott leaned over, quite concerned. It had been several months since the nogitsune. Things were slowly going back to normal, emphasis on slowly. They were going agonizingly slowly. After watching a broken Derek, Stiles vowed to do his best to right everything.

"Yeah, fine." He forced a smile. Like he had told Isaac that day in the graveyard, Scott was still being strong and wasn't blaming him for anything. It just made Stiles feel a hundred times worse. He wished his friend would just yell and scream at him, say he hated him. But Scott didn't do any of those things.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Stiles gathered up his things, ignoring the reminder from Ms. Lukas about their homework assignment. He just went to his locker, grabbed his things, and left. He knew that Scott would probably be upset that he wasn't waiting for him. But there was something Stiles needed to figure out.

He jumped into his jeep, chucking his bag onto the passenger floor. He startled it quickly and pulled out of the school parking lot. He could see Scott walking out of the school, watching him, when Stiles glanced into the rear view mirror. Then came the flicker, the reminder of the ghost.

"I figured you'd make an appearance. Thought we could have a little talk." Stiles swore he saw a nod before the phantom disappeared once more. However, he just kept driving. He parked at the entrance to the cemetery and made his way across the grounds.

He could see the figure that he was looking for, the ghost. But it wasn't so much a ghost anymore. He didn't see through it, which had always been normal. He could actually make them out. The only reason why he knew it was a ghost was because...

"Isaac?" Stiles halted and stared. The taller male turned and gave him a tired smile. That's how Isaac looked, tired. It looked like he hadn't slept in ages and would collapse from exhaustion at any moment.

"Hey, Stiles. Thanks for the flowers." Isaac bent down and touched them. Or, at least attempted to. Stiles saw the way the petals didn't even budge when the ghost tried to touch them.

"Are you the one haunting me?" Silence settled in. Stiles wasn't even sure if he wanted answers to his question, wanted to know the truth. Sometimes it was worse knowing than not knowing.

"Yes," came the reply. The undeniable truth that Stiles figured meant that Isaac was a poltergeist. He was a restless spirit who couldn't rest and it was all his fault.

"Can you not move on? I think I could ask Deaton and we could find a spell or something..." Stiles didn't want to see the other be trapped here.

"I'm here for you, Stiles." Isaac got up and leveled his gaze at Stiles.

"Me?" Stiles took a step back, swallowing hard.

"You're going to help me." The look on the ghost's face was unsettling.

"With what?" Isaac smirked. It was so cocky and Stiles wanted to smack it off his face. It reminded him of right after Isaac was bitten. When Isaac would parade around the school with Erica and his dumb leather jacket.

"If you want me to forgive you... If you want to be able to forgive _yourself_ then you will agree without hearing the terms." Isaac stepped closer, but Stiles felt glued to his spot. "I chose you for this, Stiles. Now choose me." The closer Isaac got to Stiles, the colder the air around him seemed to get.

"Fine. Fine. I choose you. I'll help you." Stiles rushed out the words before realizing what he did.

"Good. I really would have been stuck here if you had denied me." Isaac's smile turned a little more friendly.

"So what do you need me for?" Stiles had to know.

"We're going to go on a killing spree."


	2. Bona Fide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh don't give me that look, Stiles. We're not killing innocent people. Heck, we're not even killing humans." Stiles just stared.
> 
> "Then what are we hunting, Isaac?" The grin on the ghosts face was a mischievous one.
> 
> "The supernatural."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo~ Been meaning to update this. I have a bunch of others to update... And I sat and watched Netflix stuff all day... God I'm lazy... Haha.
> 
> The chapter title is Bona Fide, good faith. Isaac has faith in Stiles.
> 
> I'm a Supernatural fan, so I couldn't help but add some references... and by "some" I mean literally quoting a piece of the first episode.
> 
> All errors are my own because I still don't feel like shoving these chapters Derek's way. Hi, Derbear!

"So what do you need me for?" Stiles had to know.

"We're going to go on a killing spree."

Stiles stood there, staring. Did he just hear Isaac right? Did the ghost just tell him that they were going to go on a killing spree? Hadn't he caused enough death and destruction? And yet the blue eyed teen was telling him that he was going to be killing more?

"Oh don't give me that look, Stiles. We're not killing innocent people. Heck, we're not even killing humans." Stiles just stared.

"Then what _are_ we hunting, Isaac?" The grin on the ghosts face was a mischievous one.

"The supernatural." Stiles tossed up his arms.

"I am _not_ spending my summer break crisscrossing the country hunting the supernatural! I'm not Dean effing Winchester and you're certainly no Castiel. God I hope you're not because I don't think I could deal with you going on a power trip." Stiles started to walk away, but Isaac followed after him.

"25, Stiles. My list is only 25 names long. 25 names and I'll be granted access back to my body. Granted to be alive once more. 25 names, with your help, and my death would no longer be on your hands." The words made Stiles stop. He began to weigh it. 25 supernatural creatures and they would get Isaac back.

"These... supernatural creatures..." He slowly turned around to face the ghost.

"They're bad, been harming people. A couple demons that need to be returned back to the underworld, some vampires, a couple poltergeist. None of them are things I don't think you can't handle." Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, alright." He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this.

"Good. Now you need to dig up my body." Stiles' jaw dropped and he stared. "The earth will cause my body to decay a little bit quicker. Magic has been cast on it, but it won't keep it from rotting if it's in the ground. I also don't want to wake up six feet under, thank you very much. I don't like small spaces." Stiles sighed. He could feel Isaac follow him as he searched the grounds, looking for a shovel.

"God, I really feel like I'm in some episode of 'Supernatural'. Best to tug up your body so no one comes and salts and burns it." Stiles trudged back to the grave and began to dig. He really wished that he had werewolf strength, it would probably make this a lot easier.

"I really could be the Castiel to your Dean Winchester, Stiles. I'm not human. I'm not an angel and I can't heal you, but I can guide you. One day I might actually be able to assist you." Stiles continued to dig while he listened.

"So tell me about what happened after you died?" Stiles needed something to pass the time.

"Well... I died." Isaac seemed to sit on his grave and think. "People always talk about a bright light and being welcomed into warmth. I was welcomed by darkness and freezing cold. I could hear the sounds of feet in the darkness, just wandering aimlessly. I walked with them for a while, never meeting anyone in the veil. But then there was someone... just holding a hand out to me. I don't even know why I approached them, why I trusted them. But I hoped they could answer my questions." Isaac sighed and glanced up at the sky. "I was told I had already been dead a week when I reached the person. It was... a reaper. They had been requested to pull me out of the veil and given the chance at life again. The deal the reaper made with... whoever it is that wants this list of names taken care of... If I could not make contact and get someone to agree to aid me... I would be stuck in the veil forever."

"So wait." Stiles paused as the tip of the shovel hit the roof of the coffin. "You have no idea who is behind this list?" He gazed into blue eyes.

"Correct. But the reaper had no reason to lie to me. He had nothing to gain from the list, only to lose by having me escape the veil." Stiles nodded and finished digging.

"So you accepted all of this without knowing if I would really help you or not?" Stiles began to open the coffin.

"Yeah... Not the brightest idea, but I had faith in you, Stiles. You're a lot like Scott. You always want to do the right thing. You'll lie if it protects, keep things to yourself if it means not worrying those around you, put on a brave face if it means no one realizes how scared you are." Stiles managed to lift the body out of the coffin. It was heavy and Stiles really wished he had thought of a better way of getting Isaac's body out of the hole. But he managed to get it out. He replaced the lid and began to push dirt back into the hole.

"So now what do I do with your body? What are the rules on this hunting trip? And why didn't you just appear and make a 'Supernatural' crack?" Isaac chuckled before inspecting his body.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And hasn't been home in a few days." Stiles couldn't help but smile to himself when he heard the lines of the very first episode of Supernatural. He knew Isaac knew the series for some reason.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Stiles continued to fill the hole in the ground.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Stiles noticed that Isaac approached him as he finished pushing the dirt back in.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Stiles turned to look at Isaac. Isaac was watching him.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" There was silence between them. Stiles felt like there was something heavier hanging in the air, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. Isaac held out his hand, not that Stiles could touch it. But the teen still reached out, as if to grasp it.

"Yes."


	3. Ex Nihilo Nihil Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek grumbled, "This is going to end horribly."
> 
> "So, where is our first stop, Isaac?" Lydia asked, but Stiles was just as curious. Isaac looked at his hand, frowning.
> 
> "The Winchester House in San Jose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been putting updating this for too long, holy crap. I lost quite a bit of this story when my old computer crashed so I had to start fresh. I'm quite excited about this. This chapter was easier to write than I thought when I gazed at fics that were in dire need of updating.
> 
> Chapter title is Ex Nihilo Nihil Fit, from nothing comes nothing.
> 
> More Supernatural references and pack interaction, if you couldn't tell by the summary. I promise it won't take me almost two more years before I update again. Holy crap.

Stiles just stared at the body in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do with it other than bring it to his house. Was he supposed to trust Deaton with it? He wasn't sure what the guy would do, not that Isaac was being helpful. The ghost had disappeared in a flicker after the graveyard.

"My dad is so going to kill me." The teen ran his fingers through his hair as he paced his room. He had Isaac's body just resting on his bed. It should creep him out but the werewolf's body was actually warm to the touch. There was the faintest heartbeat and shallow breaths. It was like he was just asleep, which was even more freaky since he clearly remembers the blond male dying.

"Fuck," Stiles drew in a harsh breath.

"Stiles?" There was a knock on the door before his dad pushed it open. Stiles was just a little too late to keep his dad out. "Is that Isaac's body?" Stiles wanted to cry in frustration, but couldn't hide this.

"Yeah. It is horribly complicated. Apparently he's dead, but not dead? He's a ghost and I have to go travel the country in some horrible supernatural episode like adventure to return him to his body. Which... I kinda dug up to keep it from rotting." Stiles realized how crazy that all sounded and the look his dad was giving him clearly stated that the Sheriff agreed with that thought.

"Run that by me again?" Stiles ran his hands down his face with a sigh.

"Isaac has been haunting me since I..." Stiles swallowed hard, shaking his head. "Since he died. It was flickers, just tiny things. Well, he appeared to me earlier and told me that a reaper will exchange his soul for the soul of twenty-five evil supernatural creatures. If we deliver them the souls, all twenty-five, they'll give Isaac a second chance at life." It still sounded crazy, but his dad was actually taking it better. Well, as best as could be expected for someone who was still getting used to the supernatural.

"So he's... I thought Isaac was a werewolf, not a ghost." Stiles wasn't even sure why he cracked a smile, but he did. This should be more frustrating, but this he could handle. Explaining the supernatural was getting easier.

"He was, but since he died... He's kinda a ghost." His dad nodded.

"Great, so one more thing to mark on the 'quite real' list I'm making. And why did he pick you? Why not Scott or one of the others?" Stiles shifted, glancing from his dad to the body.

"Because his death is my fault, dad. He picked me because he knew I would agree." Stiles paused to lick his lips, shifting once more. "I can't forgive myself, dad. But if... If I can help him, if I can help Isaac get his life back, then I'll do whatever it takes." Stiles didn't like the look his father was giving him. It made him feel like he was nine and his dad was trying to figure out the best way to explain to him that his mother wasn't getting better. But, in the end, his dad just sighed.

"So this..." His dad waved a hand, unsure how to continue.

"We're going to travel the country and take care of twenty-five creatures that are killing people or causing trouble." His dad nodded.

"You'll call me every morning and every evening, understood? Send me locations." Stiles could tell his dad didn't like this.

"I will, dad. Don't worry." He hugged his dad, who squeezed him in return.

"God, kiddo. I'm going to worry about you. Is Scott going? Or any of the others?" Stiles wasn't sure if that was a good idea, or if he could force any of the others on this journey.

"You know, a pack road trip sounds like fun." Isaac's voice startled both of them. He was settled on the edge of the bed, just watching them. "Scott would go. Lydia would demand hotels instead of motels. We'd lose our Supernatural adventure." Isaac joked, but Stiles actually felt a little better. He wasn't a hunter, having pack would help him survive.

"Alright. Then let's call a pack meeting. We need to get a move on if we want to get you back to life." Stiles glanced at his already packed dufflebag. It felt odd thinking that his first trip around the States was all because of the supernatural.

"I know you don't..." Isaac began, looking elsewhere. Both Stilinskis were watching him. "You're not overly fond of me, Sheriff, but could you..." He motioned towards his body. "Protect it?" Stiles wanted to laugh at how adorable the other teen was. His dad actually felt bad for him. Never once did he think his dad disliked Isaac.

"Of course, son." Isaac seemed to relax.

"And, for extra measure, I decided I'm going to leave a ring of mountain ash." Isaac nodded.

They settled everything before heading to the loft, knowing that they would have to face the rest of the pack. Isaac was quiet as he sat in the passenger seat, just watching the scenery. Stiles wasn't sure what to talk about, so kept quiet as well.

"Your jeep might not make the entire trek." Isaac pointed out as the pulled up to the loft.

"It'll get us as far as we can go." Isaac eyed the jeep.

"No."

"No?" Stiles actually felt annoyed. "Who the heck do you think you are? Dude, it's my car! Roscoe is coming with us, whether you like it or not."

"No, your dumb jeep is staying here. I freaking hate that thing, but we wouldn't be able to afford to replace it on the road. And isn't it sentimental or something? It's older than us. You really want to lose it in the middle of nowhere? Leave it here, Stiles." Stiles just stared, not sure what to say. He was still annoyed at Isaac, but was surprised that Isaac knew that the jeep meant a lot to him. But it was true. His jeep needed fixing and probably would break down a couple times during their trip and probably die somewhere.

"Fine. But call my jeep dumb one more time, Lahey, and I will return home to salt and burn you body." Stiles stormed into the building, listening to the other laugh.

They were actually the last to arrive, the rest scattered around the main room of the loft. Everyone just glanced at Stiles as he entered. Just Stiles. The brunet wanted to curse that Isaac had to disappear when they were about to talk to the pack.

"Really, Isaac? Get a hold of being a ghost already. You're so freaking useless." Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright. I'm going on a hunting trip with Isaac. We kill twenty-five supernatural creatures that are causing trouble, Isaac gets his life back. He thought we should invite you guys, so..." Stiles waved his hands.

"Are you seeing things again, Stiles?" Stiles wanted to hit Scott. Because was that honestly the first thing that came to Scott's mind?

"Fuck you, Scott!" He pushed the other teen away.

"You do realize how insane that sounds, right?" Lydia sighed.

"Just as insane as the supernatural existing." Stiles crossed his arms. This would be a lot easier if he had Isaac to back him up. However, it was clear that Isaac couldn't control his abilities.

"We don't kill people, Stiles." Scott spoke up after a couple minutes of silence.

"You don't, but it's too late for me," Stiles muttered and silence settled back in.

"If I get to speak, unless dead people don't count. I'm all for pack bonding to have a summer break that's a never ending supernatural episode." Isaac's voice startled everyone, Stiles included.

"Dude! Get a hold on those ghosty powers of yours. You know how crazy I sound when I start talking about you and you're not here!?" Isaac at least looked apologetic.

"It's not easy. Being a werewolf was easier. Being visible and communicating takes a lot out of me. I'm supposed to get stronger and more stable with each soul sent to the veil from the list." Stiles nodded at that. Now he understood by what Isaac meant by him being able to help eventually.

"You're... you're alive." Kira was surprised.

"Not really. I'm a ghost." Isaac wiggled his fingers before glancing at them. "Puts a damper on being able to do this myself. Can't have me just retaking my body and not fulfilling my job." He shrugged.

"So, this list." Derek spoke up.

"It's twenty-five names long of evil creatures that make Gerard look like a saint." Everyone was quiet. "Come on, pack bonding. Do you really want to send Stiles off to travel the country with a ghost who can't protect him?" Both Stiles and Isaac looked between each of their packmates.

"I'm not going to make you do this alone, Stiles." Scott spoke up and Stiles could almost cry in happiness at not having to do this alone.

"I don't mind going, if you don't mind me tagging along." Kira spoke up.

"I refuse to let Kira be the only girl, so count me in. Besides, you boys need another brain to help." Lydia brushed some strands of hair from her face. Everyone looked at Derek, who was watching Isaac.

"Der? Are you in?" Isaac gazed at the former alpha.

"Come on, sourwolf. Live a little. Are you really going to let a couple minors and barely adults travel the country unsupervised to fight the supernatural?" Stiles could pinpoint the second that Derek caved with a sigh.

"We'll take my vehicle." Derek grumbled, "This is going to end horribly."

"So, where is our first stop, Isaac?" Lydia asked, but Stiles was just as curious. Isaac looked at his hand, frowning.

"The Winchester House in San Jose."


End file.
